creemypasta_story_for_the_madfandomcom-20200215-history
Rose by randomyori
Rose * by RandomYori, Nov 12, 2013, 5:46:04 PM * Literature / Prose / Fiction / Horror / Introductions & Chapters Walking down the street at night, Greg was on his way home from his late-night shift at the hospital. As the cold autumn wind blew against his face, he noticed a flash of something white pass by. He quickly turned to find nothing was there. He soon noticed a trail of something red on the ground. He headed towards it, got on one knee and picked it up to find that it was a red rose petal. The weirdest part was, it was autumn. How could there be any wild roses blooming during this time of season. He also noted the strange scent of the petal. It was nothing like any rose he had ever smelt before. It smelt like iron... like blood. That's when he noticed the red stain on his finger. Someone was hurt, and needed his help. Greg stood up straight and followed the trail of bloody rose petals all the way to a cemetery. From the distance, he could see what looked like a girl with white hair that shined in the light of the full moon. He could only see her back side, but even from the distance, he could see the trail of red rose petals led all the way to her bloody bouquet of white roses. He watched as she laid the bouquet in front of a gravestone. With caution, he silently approached her until he stepped on a dead leaf that made a loud crunching sound. The girl lifted her head up and turned to her left to gaze towards him from the corner of her left eye. It was a pale blue color, none that Greg had ever seen, at least not on a living person. Maybe she was blind, who knows? Either way, she was absolutely beautiful. "Come to pay your respects?" The girl asked in such a soft angelic voice. She seemed so innocent and yet that eye told another story. It gave Greg a tingling sensation in his gut, one that he should heed as a bad omen. Greg stammered for a moment but then regained his composure and nodded. He even answered with, "I was just wondering if you were hurt? I noticed that there's blood on your bouquet." The girl looked down at the bouquet, then back towards Greg. A smile soon curled on her lips. "Hee, you're heart sounds so sweet. What's your name?" "Greg. What's yours?" "Rose... You… wanna know what happened to her?" She soon asked as she pointed to the tombstone in front of her. Greg looked at it but never really paid much attention to it. He was more focused on Rose. "Was she a friend of yours?" "Hm, you could say that. Yes, I knew this girl once. She had many hopes and dreams. Such a shame that it was all taken away from her." Greg continued to listen. So far it sounded like any other story of a dead person, just plain sad. He then decided to ask with caution, "H-How did she die?" The girl's eye widened a bit before she turned her head away to face the tombstone. She then giggled and answered with, "All in good time. First, you should know how she lived." "Alright then." He said and so, the story began. The girl would never forget her first love. If only they were able to make it work. The problem was that she was always so damned timid. How could she not be, though? He was the most beautiful and most popular kid in middle school. How could she not stammer when he's so close? She would always watch as he passed by her in the hallways, but she could never build the courage to even wave at him. Instead, she would watch as others threw themselves at him. She could tell that he didn't like that, and she wouldn't blame him. He had to go through this every day, so of course it would be annoying to him. It only made it that much harder for her to be able to come clean and express her true feeling for him. That night, however, changed everything between them. Who would've thought that by playing a simple game of Spin the Bottle at a friend's party was how she’d finally get her first kiss with him? It wasn't like She planned for it to happen, either. She only played because this guy she knew dragged into the game. She figured out why as soon as he simply pointed the nozzle of the bottle towards her instead of spinning it like he was supposed to. "Um, I don't think that's how you play." She commented softly. Susan agreed and said, "Yeah, man, you just wasted your turn. Now you have to kiss my dog!" They all giggled and snickered as the boy was forced to kiss the family pet and got a slobbery lick in return. Afterwards, it was her turn. She could tell that Susan really wanted to be the one to kiss the boy she had her eyes on. She kept it to herself, though. She knew that if Susan knew about whom she liked, then she would be upset with her and make it clear that he was hers. How dare she claim someone like that? He wasn't anyone's property. He was a human being, too, right? Once the girl finally spun the bottle, it began to spin. It span for only a minute before the nozzle pointed towards someone unexpected. That’s when she realized... It landed on him. She had never felt so embarrassed. She saw the anger in Susan's eyes as she glared towards her. This only made the girl feel worse. The boy gazed at her, seemingly annoyed by the fact Susan dragged him into this game from the beginning. "Ugh... Let's just get this over with." He sighed as he approached her, but the girl flinched back, put her hands in front of her as she waved them side-to-side and stuttered, "N-no no it's alright! You don't have to if you don't want to! I-I'm totally fine with that if you're not..." She could feel her cheeks heat from this. He raised a brow to her at first, but then he smiled at her and placed his lips on hers. It was her first kiss, and it was with him. The girl couldn't help but stare at him when it was over. She was so awestruck by his lips, and his smile. When the party was over, the girl waited out in the front yard of Susan's house for Susan to walk home with her as they always did. Susan didn't even want to talk to the girl that night. Back then, she was hurt by that, but later on she grew to learn that it was better this way. "Waiting on someone?" someone asked the girl from behind. She turned around and immediately saw that it was him, her first kiss. "Uh, yeah, I thought Susan was going to walk me home but I guess not." The boy smiled at her again and asked, "How about I walk you home?" "Uh n-no it's alright! I can w-walk on my own! I-I'm sure you're waiting for someone, too, right?!" She panicked, but the boy just smiled and held her hand in his. "Relax." he said in a soft tone. "I won't bite." Oh how the girl admired his confidence. She always wanted to be as brave as he was. As they walked home, they talked for a bit. They even laughed at times. It was like a dream come true. Ever since then, he was hers and she was his. Unfortunately, it was only for a short time. He had to move away because his father had a promotion. She was sad when he told her the news, but the girl tried to be happy for him. "I-It's alright. I understand. It's probably for the best, anyways. I mean, you're moving into a bigger house and a better neighborhood. What more could you ask for, right?" The boy didn't seem as elated as she tried to be about this. The girl could tell that he didn't want to leave. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. "I wish I could take you with me." He said. The girl couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "I don't get it. Of all the girls in school, why did you choose me? It's not like I'm the fairest of them all." She soon felt his forehead on hers as he whispered softly to her lips, "You are beautiful." Those were his final words to her before he was gone. Many years have passed since then. The girl grew up to be a senior in high school, ready to graduate. She didn't have a lot of friends. In fact, she was on her own. She was on her way to the exit after the bell rang until she accidentally bumped into Drake, the boy who tried to steal a kiss from her that night. "Oh, I'm sorry." She panicked a little. Drake simply smiled at me and said, "It's all good." A moment of awkward silence passed by before Drake finally asked, "Hey, um, you remember that party back in middle school?" How could she forget? It was the night of her first kiss. "Uh, yeah why?" She asked him. As he was about to say something, Susan approached them and asked the girl, "Hey there. How's it going?" The girl tried to avoid eye contact with her. She could still hear the hatred that hissed through her lips every time she spoke to her. Ever since the night of the party, Susan would never stop picking on her. She knew the poor girl so well, too, so it only made the bullying much worse. "Listen, I'm like, throwing a pre-graduation party later tonight. I was wondering if you wanna come. It'll be just like old times." The girl wasn't so certain of this. The last time Susan ever invited her to one of her parties was that night in middle school. Maybe Susan really was finally over the fact that she dated the guy Susan wanted and wanted to be friends with her again. The girl smiled a little and hoped for the best as she nodded in response. She had never felt such joy in her heart. She really did hope they could patch things up again. "Great! Stop by at my place around eight. My party will be in the garden out in the backyard. I'll see ya there." "Ok." The girl answered as she skipped out of school with such excitement. Before she made it home, Drake grabbed her arm and stopped her. "D-Drake, what are you...?" "Please, don't go to that party." "Why not?" "Trust me, just don't go." Was all he said. Oh how she should've heeded his warning, but the girl was just so full of excitement that she ignored it as she begged, "P-Please let me go..." He frowned as he let go and she took a few steps back before she said, "I'll be fine, don't worry." She then said her good-bye to him then headed home. Once she finally got there, the first thing the girl did was rush to her room and shuffle through her closet to find something nice to wear for the party. She found a black buttoned sweater that she thought would go really nicely with her white tank-top. She even pulled out a beige flowing skirt that reached to her knees, a pair of black stockings and a pair of red Mary-Jane shoes. She hopped into the shower, got dressed, brushed her hair, and headed out the door. That night, the girl headed towards Susan's garden in the backyard just as she said, but... no one was there. She didn't like this at all. Suddenly the girl heard rustling from behind her and gasped. She recognized his smile anywhere. "How... I thought you moved away..." "Shhh" He said as he placed a finger on her lips. He then brushed her bottom lip ever so gently with his thumb as he slowly wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you so much." the girl cooed softly before she leaned in to kiss him. It had been so long since she felt his lips on hers, but what caught her off guard... was that they were not his lips. The girl flinched and pulled away from him. She watched in horror as he removed his hood and revealed that he wasn't her first love. It was all just a trick. "W-What's going on?!" She soon heard laughing close by and saw Susan come out of her hiding place while holding a video camera. She was recording the whole thing. "You stupid girl, what made you think that he would ever come back for you?" She laughed as she mocked the poor girl. The guy who pretended to be her first love wrapped his arms around her from behind and chuckled, "Hey, why don't you forget about him and give me some more of that sugar?" The girl struggled and panicked as she screamed and tore herself away from that impostor. She took off running in tears. How could she have been so foolish?! "That's right! Run, you bitch, run! That's what you do best anyways!" That’s when the girl stopped. Susan had a point. The girl used to always run from her problems. She turned around and faced the ground for a moment. "Oooo~! Looks like the bitch wants some more 'good lovin' from ya, Frank. Go get her, Tiger." She teased. The fake lover, whose name the girl learned to be Frank, smirked at this and walked over to her. He cupped my chin and said seductively, "So, what do ya say, honey-buns? Forget that has-been and go for a ride with me?" Susan snickered at his little remark, but the girl didn't find it at all amusing. She bit his thumb when he brushed it over her lip again as hard as she could. Frank smacked the girl away, so she smacked him right back then charged towards Susan, growling like a wild beast. All she wanted was to take that camera away from her. Before she knew it, the girl froze in place and fell to her knees. She looked down and saw the deep red that stained her white tank-top just where my heart was, but instead, she just found a hole in her chest. Blood began to run down her lips as she looked back and realized that Frank was holding a gun. At that point, the girl remembered that Frank was Susan's boyfriend, the delinquent. As soon as the last shot was fired, her head flew back to face the sky before everything went black. Susan covered her mouth at first with such terror in her eyes. It took a couple of deep breaths before she could finally react as she fell to her knees and screamed. What had she done? She hated the girl, yes, but this was not what she wanted. This was all just supposed to be a prank. Susan finally got back on her feet and rushed towards Frank, beating at his chest with her fists. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Why did you do this?!" “Baby, I can explain!” “Explain?! What’s there to explain?! You killed her and now she’s dead because of you! What are we supposed to do?!” Susan finally stopped beating at his chest from exhaustion and began to wail in tears. After all, the girl used to be her best friend. Frank held her close but then noticed the blood spatter on her face and on her shirt. He looked at his smoking gun and said, “Susan, we need to cover this up. If the cops find out about this then we’re done.” Susan was appalled by this. “You can’t be serious! What about-“ “Let me handle it. I know a place where I can dump her. Don’t worry, someone will find her.” “You sure?” Susan sniffled. Frank nodded and held her close to him before looking down at the body. No matter what, he wasn’t going to jail again because of her. After Susan got cleaned up inside, Frank placed the girl’s body in the back of his truck and drove off to the nearest dumpster in an alley. That’s where he dropped her off, but just before he got back into his car, he heard a faint wheezing sound coming from the body. That’s when he realized… she was still alive. Barely, but she was still there. She was already bleeding to death anyways, and was clearly choking on her own blood. He decided there was nothing he could do and just drove off, leaving her for dead. A couple of years had gone by since then. Parking into the side of the road, Susan had gotten out of the car and headed towards the cemetery. She carried with her a bouquet of white roses for her old friend. Once they made it to her tombstone, Susan set down the bouquet on the ground and whispered softly, “I’m so sorry…” Tears streamed down from her eyes as she sniffled and headed back towards the car. Surprisingly enough, the girl came back. Digging her way out of the dirt, the first thing the girl grabbed was the grass about her. Once she finally managed to crawl her way out, she was on her hands and knees coughing up blood all over the white bouquet, staining the roses red. She soon took notice of them. Her entire body was shaking as she panted and shivered from how cold she was. The girl placed one palm over her right socket and placed another one over the hole in her chest, remembering all that had happened to her. What started out as shivering, soon became whimpers and finally, cries of despair. Susan heard the screams just as she opened the car door. She quickly close the door and rushed to where ever the cries came from. Someone could be hurt. That’s when she gasped in horror. Her old friend’s gave had a huge hole in it and the bouquet was missing. She noticed a trail of bloody rose petals and followed it all the way to the greens keeper’s shed. There waiting for her, was her old friend, now a walking corpse. The girl had taken two of the bloody roses. She had placed one in her right socket and another one in the hole in her chest. “Oh… Oh my God…” Was all Susan could say as she slowly backed away. “She was easy, especially since she didn’t have her boyfriend there to protect her this time.” Rose continued. Greg couldn’t help but stare at the girl in horror. He once thought of as just a sad girl grieving the loss of a loved one, but that image was clearly shattered by then. Rose turned around and soon gave her full attention towards Greg. Greg’s eyes widened as he was left speechless and backing away from her until he lost his footing just from his trembling body. As Rose approached him, Greg could finally see the name on the tombstone. It read, “Here Lies… Rosemary”. That’s when he finally put two and two together. This girl… This was her grave. She was the walking corpse in her story. As he tried to grovel away from her, Rose casually approached him and straddled herself on top of his lap as she looked deep into his eyes with her one eye. She was amused by his fear of her. “What’s wrong? I thought you cared. Hee Hee! I guess you’re all just the same after all.” Greg wanted to look away from her, but he couldn’t. Her eye, even if she only had one, it was enough to trap him in it. Rose leaned closer to his face and asked, “Besides, I haven’t gotten to the best part yet. You wanna know what I did after I killed Susan?” Greg hesitantly shook his head, not wanting to hear more. He was already terrified enough as it is. Rose giggled to this, leaned into his ear and whispered, “I thought you had a sweet heart, but now I guess I’ll have to try it for myself.” With that said, Rose pulled a bloody gardening trowel from out of her pocket and raised up high in her grip. Greg panicked and yelled, “No don’t!” “But I can hear your heart beating~… and it sounds so… delicious.” As soon as she yelled the last part, she impaled her trowel deep into Greg’s chest and repeated this until she was able to rip his heart out in front of him. Rose made him watch as she bit down on his heart and began to feast on it. She also got to watch while Greg choked on his own blood. This was exactly how she died. She gave a cold gaze towards the body while she ate. Even after she finished his heart, she felt no remorse towards it. The next morning, police discovered Greg’s body. It was the same M.O. as Susan and Frank’s body. A bloody white rose was placed in the hole of their chest, and their hearts were never found. That’s the part that really had the police baffled. Whatever did happen to their hearts?